Short Stories
by MelodiousFenrir007
Summary: Over the years I have written several short stories about Reno and thought I would start posting them up. Hope you enjoy. Some are sad, and most are song fics. I just write them when the idea comes to me and Reno seems to be the main character in all of them. p
1. White Liar

I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters they belong to Square Enix, Reno would have been one of the main character if I had a choice.

* * *

It was a bright summer day as people started to arrive to the wedding of the year. Family and friends were finding their seats, as photographers got into their places to catch pictures of the ceremony and of the happy couple of the year.

This wedding was so important was because it was between the President Shinra's Son, Rufus Shinra, who ran the company that protected the world from terrorists, and the sister of the Cloud Strife, Jayden Strife. Cloud owned the best delivery service of the world having a store in every town and city across Gaia, Jayden ran the delivery service next to her brother, and was the hardest worker besides her brother.

They wedding was held outside under an old willow, because no church had enough room for all the guests and family. Rufus stood next to the Priest and besides him was his best man, Tseng, and groomsmen, Reno and Rude. They were all dressed nicely in ironed black tuxes and ties, well except for Reno whose tux was wrinkled and his tie was nowhere to be seen. On the other side were Jayden's Bride's Maids, her Maid of Honor was her cousin Lightning. Everyone knew her for being slightly hard towards everyone, but her standing up there in a light pink dress was surprising, but if they knew her well they knew she had a soft spot for her cousin. Next were Lightning's sister and then Tifa, Cloud and Jayden's best friend.

Everyone stood up as the bride march started and turned towards the back and saw Jayden being escorted by Cloud, her parents having passed away a few years back, towards the front. He looked as serious as ever, even as Jayden smiled softly at everyone around them. She looked slightly nervous, but was doing well. The short distance felt like miles to her as they walked.

She took a deep breath as they arrived at the front and Cloud looked at her with a soft smile as he kissed her on the cheek and he gave her to Rufus to continue the wedding. She watched him as he took his seat among her family and friends. She bit her bottom lip as she stood before the Priest stealing herself for what was to come.

As the Priest read off beautiful words about marriage and got ready to marry the two, Jayden spoke up, "I have something to say." Everyone looked shocked and a quiet mumble spread through the crowd and Rufus got a shocked, slightly annoyed, look on his face, "What is this about Jayden?" She looked over at him and said, "Well I have an announcement," She gave him a sugar sweet smile and said, "Everyone I would like you to get the gift bag from under your seats." Everyone looked confused as they reached for the gift bags and the murmuring grew louder.

Inside the bags were pictures showing Rufus making out with other women, and some showing him in indecent ways with some of the same women and others. Jayden crossed her arms and spoke, "I had a friend come up to me telling me that they had seen Rufus with other woman, I pushed it aside thinking it was just someone that looked like him. Then I got curious… What if… So I asked him why he was late one night and he said he was helping a lady to her car." She rolled her eyes angrily, "But I know where he was, with a person I use to call friend and you will see her in one of the pictures if you look." She looked at her brother and saw the anger rising in him as he walked forward and heard Lightning saying several colorful words towards Rufus.

Jayden turned towards Rufus then and said, "But I can't be too angry with him…. Cause honey guess what? I'm over it. Sense I found out I was wondering what I should do and the one that took the pictures suggested I get payback." She smirked slightly, "I think this works well, but the reason I didn't just cancel the wedding is cause it turns out I've been lyin too." She picked up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip and walked over to Reno, who had a giant smile on his face as he stepped out of line with the other groomsmen, meeting her half way, and heatedly kissed in front of everyone hearing more gasps and maybe a few thuds from relatives/friends fainting. She smiled lightly and turned towards everyone again, "I didn't know my feelings for this goof until I found out about Rufus' lies and backstabbing, so can't be too angry with him, so with a change of my groom we shall continue, unless we have complaints from friends and family?"

Cloud stood there shell-shocked not sure how to take all the information that he was given, first that Rufus had cheated on his sister and then changed to his sister not mad cause she fell in love with one of his groomsmen. He sighed and said, "No complaints here… As long as I can kill Rufus after this is over." Jayden laughed lightly and looked over at Rufus, "Now your secret is known, get out of here." Reno who had been silent the whole time said, "Thanks for being a cheating bastard otherwise I would not have the prize you took for granted, yo." He smirked as he walked her in front of the Priest and said, "Well let's get this show on the road, yo!"

Rufus stared at them and turned red from embarrassment, shame, and anger, but before he could say anything to the happy couple that was now smiling at each other standing in front of the priest. Tseng grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him away forcibly without a word, not stopping to listen to anything coming from the man's, he was dragging behind him, mouth.

"Well, never have I been a part of such an interesting wedding…" The priest said looking flustered and then looked at the new groom and the bride, "Let's begin then, Do you Reno Sinclair take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Reno smiled smugly and said, "Aye, I do." The priest nodded and then looked at Jayden, "Do you Jayden Strife take this man as you lawfully wedded husband?" Jayden gave a bright smile, "Yes I do, yo." She chuckled along with a few others. "The rings?" Reno started patting his pockets looking slightly panicked when Rude gave a low cough. Rude held out his hand to Reno and rolled his eyes at him forgetting who he gave the ring too. Reno smiled, "Thanks partner!" He turned back to Jayden and saw she was looking amused. He shrugged lightly giving a smile to her.


	2. Challenge Stories

At one point I tried to do the challenge of writing 10 songs from my playlist when it's on shuffle only got 6, and you're suppose to write for as long as the song plays, I cheated on some, but oh well. I think they turned out ok..

Disclaimer, I do not own Final Fantasy Characters or Songs they belong to their rightful owners.

Enjoy

Mo Ghile Mear by: Celtic Woman

Reno stood on a hill looking out the sea hearing the wind singing to him, calling him away from his chores. He smirked lightly as he lay down on the hill watching the waves come in feeling relaxed for the first time in days.

After laying on the hill for awhile he spotted someone on the beach dancing then heard the soft sound of a violin playing and the soft voice, being able to hear the words over the waves. He sat up and watched her dancing their and then stood up walking carefully down to the beach and heard her singing in Gaelic at first and then she stopped and played her violin for a long time. Her face showed peace as she played and then she started singing again, "In the morn the wind and sun the sleep is over, dream is done; to the west where the fire sets to the Mo Ghile Mear the day begins." Then she was about to start singing in Gaelic again but she then met eyes with Reno. She looked shocked but kept playing her violin tilting her head slightly, and then started dancing away from him as if tempting him to follow her. He smirked lightly, 'Maybe it wasn't the wind calling him away from chores after all.' He started following after her wondering if she would be interested in a date.

Last Resort by Papa Roach

Reno sat on his bed drinking heavily from a bottle looking at the razors sitting on his nightstand. He frowned lightly thinking of all the reasons he felt empty inside. He could blame it on never knowing his mother, and he his last girlfriend dumping him for being himself. He frowned as he reached over fingering the blade closely and kept thinking to himself, 'Nothing is alright nothing is fine…' He just wanted someone to come up to him and change his mind. He just couldn't keep living this way.

Years later Reno stands fingering the scares on his wrist then hears the door open and smirks as a girl walks in, she is wearing a doctor's outfit. She frowned at him and said, "What are you doing still up? I told you I would be late." She walked over to Reno and he just smiled saying, "Wanted to wait for you, yo." He chuckled as he pulled her into his lap, 'I couldn't go on living that way… This way is much better.'

Mad by Ne-Yo

Reno stood outside smoking a cig looking up at their apartment building remembering the fight he had with his girlfriend. He sighed lightly as he hit his head against the wall close to him, 'Why were we fighting?' He frowned as he felt a raindrop hit his cheek. He could see her face covered with tears as she glared at him angrily. He could hear her screaming at him accusing him of cheating and asking questions without letting him answer. He rubbed his head as he started walking towards the house and saw her exiting with luggage. His eyes widened as he ran over to her and said, "Alana what are you doing?" He felt the raindrop start coming down faster as she turned to him. She looked into his eyes, "I am going to stay at my sister's… I need time to think… I love you, but this can't keep going on like this. And I know its half of my fault…" She looked away from him heading to the car that had just pulled up and seen Elena looking up at him sternly. He walked over to her quickly, "Don't leave Alana.. I'm sorry…" She smiled softly and said, "I know I just need to go for awhile." She leaned forward kissing his cheek, "I'll call you when I get there."

Reno heard his phone crash on the cement, not realizing that his hand had gone slack until he heard the seemingly loud sound of it landing. His eyes were wide as he got up and started running quickly not caring about his phone laying abandoned. He felt as if he was running after someone had punched him in the gut, not enough air was getting into his lungs. He came to a stop in front of a hospital feeling lost the moment he stepped inside the building.

Love the Way you lie by: Eminem

Reno growled as he stood in front of his target, he had been after them for too long always one step ahead, now that he was standing in front of them he was not sure what to do. He looked the person's figure over, that he knew too well. He looked at the familiar face hidden behind a hood and asked, "Where you going, Alana?" She glared at him and said, "I'm leaving you!" Moving faster than she could dodge he grabbed her pushing her back against the wall behind her, "No you ain't!" He glared at her seeing her eyes are like ice as they stare into his for a long moment and then she fought back.

When the night was over they were back at Reno's apartment. Alana was standing in the bathroom and cried softly to herself or what she thought was softly. Reno winced lightly remembering the few times he hit her. He covered his eyes and walked over to the bathroom door and said, "Alana… I'm sorry I snapped… I don't know who that was… Please it'll never happen again… I love you" She came out of the bathroom and gave a weak smile and said, "I love the way you lie…" She walked around him and went to the living room.

Just Want you to Know by: Backstreet Boys

Reno laughed as he looked at an album of all the pictures he had taken of his life with his friends. Most people didn't know he was a photographer in his spare time and he couldn't believe all the stuff he had forgotten he had caught on film. He came to a stop when he found a picture of his ex; it was the first picture he had ever taken of her. He had been trying to catch her to talk to her, but she kept avoiding him. The day of the picture he had found her in the park, while he was taking pictures of random things waiting for Rude, she had looked over at him and smiled sweetly at him. Then they had talked forever he had forgotten about Rude and they had went on a date.

Cold(Remix) by: Breaking Benjamin

Alana stared down into Reno's eyes feelings his hand grow colder, people were running by them in a panic screaming for their lives. She didn't want to let go of his hand as she watched the hallow heroes, the Soldiers come to take control, but they weren't the real heroes. She growled at the thought and looked back at Reno and said, "Don't leave… Don't let go." She watched as Soldiers started to fall around them. She looked on in horror as Reno stood up and walked towards the enemy in front of them, "Go…. Find your family Lana…. I'll take care of this." He gave her a smirk, "Turks got to do what a Turks got to do, yo."


End file.
